


30 Day OTP Challenge

by TinkyWinkyTurtles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkyWinkyTurtles/pseuds/TinkyWinkyTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo...</p><p>well...</p><p>My former plans FAILED indeed in all caps. really. Turns out I didn't have any wifi where i was on holiday and then school started and i completly forgot.</p><p>story of my life</p><p>alright so since im going to school again i can in no way say when the next chapter will be up i can only promise that i will upload sometime... it might take a while though</p><p>again unbeta'd and i'm still not in anyway english so im terribly sorry for all the mistakes, also it's 4:20 am so im tired and damn i hope this isn't too bad.</p><p>lots of love,</p><p>Céline</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Holding Hands

It was a comfortable Monday morning for humans, Castiel decided. The weather was what Dean had described as ‘nice’ and there were quite a lot of humans outside, doing some shopping in the crowded market place.

Castiel was situated behind a stall which sold multiple different kinds of pie. Dean had said he’d murder for a piece of pie right now and Castiel had immediately come to this place, a small town, famous for its pies.

After all it would be rather inconvenient if Dean started committing homicides over food.

Castiel had expected though, that Dean might not have been completely serious when he had said that. Castiel liked to think he knew the hunter and it just didn’t seem like something Dean would do.

While Castiel was deciding which kind of pie Dean preferred he noticed a little girl tucking herself loose from her mother’s hand and trying to run towards the middle of the market place. She had only ran a few feet before her mother had caught her again

“Lilia! How many more times do I have to tell you?” An exasperated look was etched into the face of the young blonde mother. “Keep holding my hand!”

“But mom”, the six-year old answered with a definite whine in her voice, “Andy’s over there! Look!” She started pointing to a small family on the other side of the market place. “I have to say hello.”

The girl looked expectantly at her mother who sighed and lowered herself until she was about the same height as her daughter. “I just don’t want to lose you Lil, this place is busy, what if you can’t see me anymore? You could get lost.”

“No I won’t!” the girl said puffing her chest out. “I’m a big girl. I never get lost.” Castiel saw how the exasperated look on the mother’s face transformed into a fond smile and couldn’t help but smile a little himself. The girl was a brave little thing.

“Alright, but what if I get lost? What if I can’t find you?” The mother said softly a serious expression on her freckled face. “How am I supposed to go home when I don’t have you there to tell me if I’m allowed to cross the road? What if I forget to look left and right and left again? I could get hit by a car!”

The girl looked absolutely horrified before she, surprisingly, scowled. “That’s just stupid.” The girl said now glaring at her mom. “I know for a fact that you never _ever_ forget to look left, right, left. _Ever_.”

Her mother sighed but smiled and said; “Just, please keep holding my hand? I really don’t want either of us to loose each other. And when we’re holding hands, I’m absolutely certain we won’t.”

The little girl seemed to think about this and after a few seconds, seemed to give in. “Okay, but not because I’ll get lost! Just because I like holding your hand.”

The blonde woman broke out in a huge smile, got up from the crouched position she was in and held out her hand. “Well come on then, Andy is still over there and I think the both of you would love some ice cream.”

The six-year old nodded enthusiastically at that  and practically ran towards her friend, not even once letting go of her mother’s hand.

To be honest and Castiel almost always was, the conversation about getting lost had hit something deep inside him. In a way he had felt lost sometimes. He had his brothers and sisters in heaven, his family, and he had the Winchesters, his _family._ Even though he doubted that he was still even sort of welcome in heaven, it was his home. The angels there, though many of them dead –and a little voice inside his head muttered that that was mainly because of him- were and had always been his family, his only family. But somehow he had become a part of the Winchester’s broken little family. Somehow they had come to trust him and he had come to trust them. They were _family._ Though not through blood, trough trust and love.

He had already chosen the Winchesters over heaven, over his, now former, family. He wasn’t lost anymore.

He also didn’t ever want to feel lost again.

So that’s why when he came back, came _home_ , to the Winchesters, a freshly baked apple pie still hot in its box, the first thing he did was grab Dean’s hand. And when Dean looked up at him, eyes wide with shock and asked him why he was holding his hand, He’d simply answered; “I don’t want to get lost again.”

When Dean still didn’t seem to understand he’d added that he’d also just likes holding his hand. Which had coloured Deans cheeks an adorable shade of red.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling

 

Castiel saw humans do it all the time. On the streets, in parks, in malls. Two human beings leaning forwards  and wrapping their arms around each other’s body, gripping tight for a few seconds, sometimes longer,  and letting go.

They called it a “hug”. 

When he’d first came to earth he hadn’t been able to understand the gesture. It didn’t seem to have a particular purpose and he always thought that the two bodies that were mashed together  looked unnatural ; as if they were two puzzle pieces who didn’t quite fit into each other but were forced together by a determined  toddler.

He had thought it to be uncomfortable.

Castiel hadn’t had many hugs. Because while most humans seemed happy to be hugging each other he had found out that Winchesters didn’t really hug unless it was needed to comfort or to reassure each other. Reassurance that they were still alive. Needless to say those were not the kind of happy hugs he saw on the streets, in the parks or in malls and thus he still found he didn’t quite understand why all those people were hugging each other.

His lack of knowledge in this seemingly very normal and very human gesture made him feel a tension deep in his stomach a feeling which he later recognised as irritation, annoyance.

He wasn’t quite sure why he was so interested in knowing why people hugged but he suspected that it had something to do with the happy smiles and the warm words those people exchanged after a hug.

They looked content, Castiel had realized. An expression neither of the Winchesters showed often and an expression he liked on their faces. On Dean’s face.

So it became that Castiel started to research hugging, skimming through several books and internet sites –which admittedly caused some problems, but he got the hang of it. Eventually.- and even watching some, quite terrible to be honest, human shows where humans seemed to hug every time after something dramatic happened. Which was so often he wondered how the “normal”, Dean had said that he and his brother were the absolute opposite of normal, humans coped with so much seemingly pointless drama in their life.

Luckily his research wasn’t for nothing. He found out how hormones, and in particular oxytocin and how they made humans feel good when they were close to loved ones. How hugging could reduce stress levels and make humans happier. But more importantly; he found out that hugging might even make wounds heal faster.

And isn’t that an interesting fact when you’re watching over two reckless human hunters who have more scars on their bodies than the average gladiator in Roman times. 

It should be no surprise then that the next time Castiel saw Dean his opening sentence was, “You should hug more.”

Well it should be no surprise but evidentially Dean hadn’t gotten the memo. Dean was stood in the middle of a standard looking motel room, two beds, a minimal kitchen and a couch with some very questionable stains on the cushions, and had tensed at the sound of Castiels voice, hand immediately tightening on the knife he had been sharpening only to relax when he realised it was Cas and then tensing again when he had processed what Castiel had said.

“… What?” Dean was looking at Castiel like he had just said that wendigos were actually just misunderstood and should be treated with love and care.

“ I researched the effects of hugging on humans and discovered  that close contact with trusted individuals stimulates the production of  a hormone called oxytocin. This hormone, mostly produced in an area of the brain called the hypothalamus, causes humans to feel happier and less stressed-“

“Hello to you too Cas.” Dean mumbled under his breath, letting some of the tension bleed out of him and interrupting Castiel mid-sentence.

“-and even heal quicker.” Castiel looked at Dean expectantly.

Dean was staring at him with a mixture of weariness and tired amusement. Obviously thinking of what to say.

“Look, Cas…”, Dean sighed and caught Castiels eyes, “hugging isn’t some kind of cure-all for all our little human pains. We can’t just… it isn’t as if we can wrap our arms around each other, stand still for a while and suddenly become happy.”

Castiel cocked his head to the right and gave Dean a questionable look.

“… It just… doesn’t work that way.” Dean deflated a little. Looking at Castiel with pleading eyes, which Castiel understood as “please don’t ask any further”.

He didn’t.

Instead he walked towards Dean, stood still in front of him, questioning with his eyes if this was alright and wrapped his arms around him.

Dean froze.

After a few seconds Castiel began to wonder if Dean shouldn’t be putting his arms around his waist as he had done those few other times he had gotten a hug, he started wondering if maybe he was doing this hugging thing wrong and was about to let go to ask Dean if hugging in non-life changing situations should be done differently, when Dean pulled him back and wrapped his arms tightly around his back. Slowly relaxing into the hug.

Afterwards Castiel always made sure he hugged Dean when he saw him again. Sometimes he even hugged Sam, but somehow Deans hugs where always the best. Leaving him warm and tingling all over.

When this habit eventually transformed from the occasional hug to cuddling on the couch in front of an ancient television, well, Castiel didn’t think he had ever seen Dean so happy and stress free.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...
> 
> well...
> 
> My former plans FAILED indeed in all caps. really. Turns out I didn't have any wifi where i was on holiday and then school started and i completly forgot.
> 
> story of my life
> 
> alright so since im going to school again i can in no way say when the next chapter will be up i can only promise that i will upload sometime... it might take a while though
> 
> again unbeta'd and i'm still not in anyway english so im terribly sorry for all the mistakes, also it's 4:20 am so im tired and damn i hope this isn't too bad.
> 
> lots of love,
> 
> Céline

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys, 
> 
> uuhm this is the first time I've ever posted something here, not the first thing I've ever written, mind you, but the only thing i'm willing to put out there for people to see. This is however the first thing I've ever written for Supernatural. Which is actually why I choose the 30 Day OTP Challenge which is a way for me to learn about these characters.
> 
> the rules I've set for myself are that I'm not allowed to take more than 24 hours for each chapter -even though I might not post exactly every day- and that I have to try and post a new chapter every day. This will be harder for me than it sounds.
> 
> un-beta'd, I'm terribly sorry. It doesn't really help that I'm not english either and that I wrote this in just a few hours. This thing might be a absolute horror to everyone who loves the english language.
> 
> I will post the whole thing as one story, I just think that's easier.


End file.
